The Same Advice Twice
by crazyfandomsrjustthebeginning
Summary: Advice passed from Percy to Ginny before two big changes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hi guys this my first fanfiction, head cannon, what ever you want to call it so it won't be the best. Criticism is welcome, let me know what you think. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER- I do not I repeat do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

When Ginny first stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 Percy pulled Ginny aside. Ginny looked at him questioningly but before she could say anything Percy simply said, "If you don't want to join 'em, beat 'em." Six years later Percy stepped threw the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. When the rest of the family forgave him for abandoning the family Ginny held back. When Percy was about to walk out of the Room of Requirement Ginny grabbed his arm, he turned around. She said, "If you don't want to join 'em beat 'em." Percy smiled and hugged her as he whispered, "Thank you." With that he walked out of the Room of Requirement.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I can't spell so if you catch any errors let me know and I'll fix them._

Ginny's POV  
I just walked through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. I was looking around thrilled that I was finally going to Hogwarts when somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Percy, before I could open my mouth he said, "If you don't want to join them, beat them." With that he walked onto the train. I walked on the train wondering what he meant until I almost walked into Luna. Six years later I was walking through Ariana Dumbledore's portrait after Neville sent a message saying Harry was at Hogwarts. I stepped out looking at the second DA, this had been my family before I went home. Right after Harry gave his speech Percy walked through the portrait. I stared as the rest of the family welcomed him. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to say it in front of the crowd. As people left the Room of Requirement I walked to the door and waited for Percy. When Percy came I grabbed his arm. He turned around a bit surprised. I said, "If you don't want to join them, beat them." Percy smiled and hugged me as he whispered, "Thank you." The he walked out of the Room of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: what you recognize I don't own.**

* * *

Percy's POV  
I stepped out onto Platform 9 3/4 after crossing through the barrier. I stepped a side and waited for Ginny to come through. There was a piece of advice I wanted to give her. It was something I wish someone would have told me before I started Hogwarts. I was jarred from my thoughts by the appearance of Mum and Ginny. When Ginny was next to me I pulled her aside. She looked at me questioningly. I told her, "If you don't want to join them, beat them," before she could say anything. Then I walked on the train looking for my mates and girlfriend. Six years later I apperated into the Hogs Head, Aberforth tilted his head to the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. I walked into it then started thinking about the last time I saw my family. I winced as I thought about the things I said to Dad. I know I was loyal to the Ministry at that time but when Thicknesse came to power my eyes opened. I knew my Dad had ambition and did his best to support us. I knew I said all that and more in the heat of the argument, half the reason I moved out is because I was ashamed of what I said. A minute later I tripped out the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. I stuttered when I realized most my family was there. Finally I shouted, "I was a fool!" I started saying things describing myself, pompous prat and idiot. Fred was the first to come through, next was Mum, Dad, and George. I looked around for Ginny and was sad to see she was hanging back. I headed back to the door of the Room of Requirement. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around surprised. It was Ginny, I was slightly relieved she sought me out but I wondered if she was going to hurt me or forgive me. She said, "If you don't want to join them, beat them." I smiled, relieved she wasn't going to hurt me and hugged her. I whispered, "Thank you," then left the Room of Requirement.


End file.
